Flying
by DipuC
Summary: Flying- “You make my heart fly.” Anonymous A one-shot concerning Akane’s memory loss and a conversation that could’ve occurred during that time.


Just a short little idea. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: There is no way Ranma ½ would be so epic if I owned it…

Flying

* * *

Akane Tendo did not usually scream hysterically. Nor was she usually so sacred that she felt as if her heart was in her throat. But then again, she didn't fly around like this often, in the arms of handsome, yet insane stranger.

So she was mad, sacred, excited, and underneath it all was confusion. Plain, understandable confusion.

So she elbowed his side, the only part of him that she could reach, but he ignored her. He was too busy screaming some other girls name, and for some reason she felt ruffled about that. A girls name or a hair product.

"I want that shampoo, Shampoo!" she frowned, and then elbowed him again. This time he glanced at her, and she almost gasped. He had beautiful eyes. A stormy blue, that looked…_alive_. Electric. She felt like he was shocking her into another world….

"What?" he said, agitated, and then she was suddenly very less attracted. She forgot what her current situation was, so she just frowned. Then her legs flew up in the air as he jumped on another rooftop.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled, remembering. She glanced back at him, eyes wide. "Put me down!" He looked at her, shocked, and then suddenly stopped, and she felt firm ground again. Her feet were grounded, but her bones not so solid. In fact when she took a step back, to get away from him, there was no strength. At all. So she tried to fall as gracefully as possible. It would have been quite a spectacle if she had fallen. But somehow she stood upright.

"Geez, Akane, you could've told me you were sacred."

Her stomach flipped flopped, and blood rushed to her head. Perhaps it was the sudden change. Her vision was blurred, and hazy, and she wrapped her arms around him, the only thing that was solid at the moment. She rested there; her head snuggled in his shoulder, and her mind focused on the blue eyes that made her heart happy.

She noticed that he was tense, and his voice shook, as he said, "A-A-Akane? Are y-you feelin' okay?" She nodded slowly as the dizziness cleared. He felt so warm, and despite that fact that he was the one putting her in danger, she felt peace and protection like she never had before. He was safe, soothing, and she let her guard down, something that she hadn't done since her mother died. These walls that she built taller and wider than the Great Wall of China came crashing down with one embrace, and a look of his eyes. _Who was this?_

Suddenly, heat suffused her body as he wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame. He was large, built, and could probably crush her with one wrong movement; yet he was so gentle, loosely holding her as if she would break.

She let her eyes close until they were half lidded, as if she was being lured to sleep.

"A-Akane?"

Honeyed eyes glanced at him. "Hmmm?"

"H—how a-are you f—feelin'?"

She listened to him, noting the nervous tone, and watched a little perplexed at the gulp he made which bobbed his Adam's Apple. She leaned away from, and looked at his eyes, those orbs of life, and…_power._ "Who…who are you?"

His face dropped, a disappointed look filtering through his features. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

Akane shook her head. He was so familiar, _so familiar_. His touch and her jumping heart were known, memorable. She knew him. _Knew him._

"I'm Ranma. Your…your fiancé."

Her eyes shot open, shocked. "Fiancé?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah it was—well…yeah." He stepped away from her, and she watched him lean against a fence. No wonder she felt the way she did; safe and…loved. She was going to get married.

She gave him a once over, from the agile feet to his broad shoulders and boyish face, and those hypnotizing blue eyes. She loved this man?

He frowned at her. "What?" he said hastily, red sparking in his cheeks. She walked towards him, having the sudden urge to reassure him.

"I-I may not remember you, but my heart does. "

His eyes widened at her, confusion and bewilderment in display, but there was hope. Hope? "Y-you remember?" he asked leaning forward, their faces inches from each other.

She shook her head lightly. "No, I…don't. But…" She pressed her hand to her heart. "I feel like I know you. In here." She blushed, turning away. "What happened to me?"

He growled, a low threatening sound. "It was my fault. I was being stupid."

She frowned. "What—"

But he quickly interrupted. "It doesn't matter. We just have to get you healed so…you know."

Her eyes sparkled suddenly. "So I can remember you?"

He nodded, his cheeks darkening. "Yeah…"

She smiled. "Well, let's go home, Ranma."

He took quick steps to her, his eyes dark and determined, and she wondered why he had changed all of a sudden.

"I'll make you remember me, Akane. I promise," he said. His bangs covered his eyes, giving him an evil, god like look.

She smiled, reached up, and brushed away the black strands. "Good, because it'll be pathetic if I don't remember my own husbands name."

He stared at her, eyes wide again. "Husband…?"

She grinned. "Well, soon right? You _are_ my fiancé." She grabbed his hand. "Now let's go home!"

She tugged him down the road, and felt as his grasp tightened their hold. For once, she felt safe and warm. Happy. Utterly happy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. But apparently she didn't remember a lot at the moment.

The sun was giving its last rays of light as it set in the west. They turned a corner, and Akane saw her house, and the giddiness that she had experienced all afternoon exploded and she quickly let go of his hand, and began running to it.

"C'mon slowpoke!" she yelled behind her, and sprinted to the door. Each step she took, took her closer her home, and she felt an emptying inside her, something was leaving her, brushing off her like dry leaves. She shivered, and all of a sudden, she couldn't remember what she did all afternoon.

She entered the house, and yelled. "I'm home!"

* * *

Sorry for the sudden ending. It was where I wanted to depress everyone. Well,if you couldn't tell this was a play on the episode where Akane get "shampooed" by Shampoo. I always liked this one, so I thought, what happened from the point where they left Dr. Tofu's clinic, and the arrival at home. In the Manga, at least, there is no information. SO, I DipuCified it! I mean there has to be _something_ there, Ranma was going to swim to China to heal her! He won't even do that for his cure! Obliviously we missed something. SO this is my twist. Hope you enjoy it!

I WANT YOU

O-O

TO REVIEW!!!!

~~DipuC~~ ^^'


End file.
